


Strangers

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Casey, College Chuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey was hired to assassinate someone, but when he gets there he finds something more interesting.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Strangers

“Sorry” Casey wanted to back out of the room but for some reason, he couldn’t move.  
“Oh my god,” Chuck frantically pulled his blanket over his naked body “Who the hell are you?”  
“John” Why the hell is he telling this guy his name.  
“Well hi John, I’m Chuck, and holy shit you have a gun, am I getting robbed? Did I just tell a robber my name, why do I have the worst luck, of course, I’m getting robbed while I’m naked and fingering myself”  
“Not robbing you” Casey clicked the safety back on his gun  
“So why are you here?”  
“I was looking for someone else”  
“Who?”  
“Doesn’t matter”  
“Right, so are you just going to stand there?”  
“Wasn’t planning on it but I can’t seem to move”  
“Can you close your eyes so I can get dressed?”  
“I’d rather you not”  
Chuck just stared at him “What?”  
“I’d like to help you with that”  
“With what?”  
“Coming”  
“I’ve um never hooked up with a stranger before, especially one who just barges in my room”  
“You’re very attractive”  
Chuck laughed “Wow you must be blind, that explains why you walking in the wrong room”  
“So is that a yes or no?”  
Chuck leaned over and opened his bedside table, digging around until he found a condom “Sure” Chuck looked up at the stranger again “What did you say your name was?”  
“Call me Casey”  
“Is that your actual name or like a kinky thing you like to be called”  
Casey laughed “You’re weird, it’s my last name”  
Chuck watched as Casey took his shirt off, “Holy shit”  
“I work out for fun”  
“And you call me weird” Chuck smirked. “Now come over here so I can touch” Chuck made grabby hands at him.  
Casey toed off his socks and shoes as he walked over towards the bed, “Roommate?” he nodded towards the empty bed.  
“He has long class days on Thursdays, it's my guaranteed alone time”  
Casey sat his gun on the nightstand “Don’t get any ideas”  
“Never, I hate guns, and you’re the sexiest guy I’ve ever seen and you want to fuck me, why would I harm such a rare creature”  
Casey rolled his eyes as he pushed down his jeans, Chuck reached out and ran his hand down Casey’s chest. “Are you sure about this?”  
“More than” his growl would have made Chuck hard if he wasn’t already.  
Chuck scrambled to find the bottle of lube he had earlier and kick his blanket to the end of the bed then moved over to make room for Casey, he was thankful for the queen size beds in his frat house.  
Casey snatched the bottle from his hand “I’d like to do that if you don’t mind”  
“Do I want the sexiest man alive to finger me? No, that would be a horrible idea” he teased, “Yes, please, but um after we kiss”  
Chuck was not expecting the beefy assassin to be such a gentle kisser, the way he held Chuck's face, the way his tongue gently teased against his, and wow were his lips soft. Chuck was so lost in the kissing he didn’t even notice Casey lube up his fingers until one pressed into him, he gasped.  
“You good?” Casey growled against his neck  
“So good” Chuck tilted his head back, his fingers trailing through Casey’s hair, hoping he got the hint that Chuck has a weakness for his neck being kissed, licked, bit, touched, anything.  
Casey lightly kissed along Chuck’s jaw and down to his neck, the sounds coming out of Chuck’s mouth was like a drug to Casey, he had never wanted someone so bad before, it was new and he kind of hated it.  
“Please use your teeth” Chuck whined.  
Casey’s teeth grazed along Chuck’s adam’s apple making him shiver. He kept going until he reached a spot that would be covered by Chuck’s shirt, his teeth pressed into Chuck’s pale skin as he pushed in a third finger.  
“Harder” Chuck mumbled, pressing his body closer to Casey’s to get some friction, his hips thrust forward, Casey’s teeth sinking deeper “Casey” he may have yelled a little too loud as he came. “Shit sorry, I didn’t want to come yet”  
Casey smirked “I take it that you have a thing for being bitten”  
Chuck blushed “Maybe a little”  
Casey looked down at the mess between them “Seems like more than a little”  
“It’s been a while since someone else has touched me, and my ex didn’t do prep or foreplay”  
“Ready for me to make you come again?”  
“God yes” Chuck grabbed the condom, tearing it open “Can I?”  
Casey nodded.  
Chuck put a little bit of lube on his hand before wrapping his hand around Casey’s cock, “What position do you want?”  
“Hands and knees, want to fuck you hard and fast”  
Chuck moaned “God yes”  
“John is fine”  
“That is such a cheesy joke, and if I wasn’t so eager to get fucked by you I’d kick you out of this bed”  
Casey smirked “If you want to get fucked then you’re going to need to stop touching me and put the condom on”  
“Sorry” Chuck mumbled “It’s nice” he rolled the condom on.  
Casey pulled him into a kiss before moving to the end of the bed and sitting up on his knees waiting for Chuck to get up on his hands and knees.  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hip with his left hand, using his right to guide himself into Chuck’s slicked up hole. He was going to take it slow so Chuck could adjust to his thickness but Chuck surprised him by slamming himself back onto his dick.  
“Fuck” Casey grunted.  
Chuck turned his head to look back at him, still rocking back and forth “I’m not apologizing for that, you were going to slow” he playfully bit his bottom lip  
Casey growled, he gripped Chuck’s hips tight enough that he will probably have red marks when they were done. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Chuck, making the headboard hit the wall. He kept up the quick hard pace, Chuck matching it by moving back into him, they kept up a nice pace until Chuck’s arms gave, but before his shoulders hit the sheet Casey’s strong arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him up to his knees, both men moaning loudly.  
“Holy shit Casey” Chuck turned his head the best he could so he could kiss Casey again, it didn’t work that well, Casey gripped Chuck’s hair pulling his head back lightly biting his neck, earlier he didn’t want to leave a visible mark but right now he didn’t care, he also had this urge to mark Chuck as his. That was new.  
“Harder, so close” Chuck wrapped his hand around his aching cock, he got a few strokes in before Casey stopped him, he whined.  
“So close” Casey growled in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe and down his neck again, he got to the crook in his neck and bit him as hard as he could without breaking the skin, Chuck yelled out as his orgasm hit him.  
Casey thrust a few more times before he was coming with Chuck’s name on his lips.  
“That was the best sex I’ve ever had, you made me come twice and never even touched my dick” Chuck’s body was shaking as he laid down  
“I usually don’t come that fast” Casey grabbed a few tissues from the box sitting on the nightstand and wrapped his condom up in them and left it by the box.  
“I’m hungry, want to grab lunch?”  
“Sure, but please tell me it’s not a communal shower, your come is dried to my stomach from earlier”  
Chuck laughed “It’s not, the bathroom is right outside this room and I only share it with three other guys and they are all in class right now”  
The door opened “What the fuck is going on?”  
Chuck looked over at Bryce “Oh um hi”  
“Do you know him?” Casey growled  
“He is my ex and unfortunately until I graduate he is still my roommate”  
“You dated Larkin? Gross” Casey huffed.  
“You know him?”  
“I was actually sent to kill him”  
“Oh god, that’s why you had a gun? Who are you? What the fuck”  
“Work”  
“Don’t even think about reaching for your gun” Casey glared at him “Not gonna kill you, I’m in too good of a mood, so say thank you to Chuck for changing my mind and get out of here so we can go for round two”  
“Round two? That's never happened before” Chuck was intrigued.  
“Not surprised”  
“Have fun” Bryce stared at them for a moment before leaving the room  
“Seriously though, should I be worried?”  
“No”  
“I don’t want to believe you because you are terrifying but your naked body is very distracting”  
“I’ll be right back”  
“No, oh god, please don’t kill him”  
“I’ll leave the gun here” Casey got off the bed, taking the blanket with him to wrap around his waist.

“Is he still alive?”  
“Unfortunately, I hate that guy”  
“You and me both”  
“Got any more condoms?”  
“Hell yeah” Chuck pulled open his nightstand and grabbed one  
Casey dropped the blanket to the floor and climbed back into the bed.  
“Lunch can wait, I need some more stress relief” Casey snatched the condom out of his hand  
“So is this like a one-day thing, like will I ever see you again?”  
“How old are you?”  
“Twenty-four”  
“Older than I thought”  
“I’m on the last of a five-year plan, how old are you?”  
“Thirty-one”  
“And you’re an assassin?”  
“Sometimes”  
“That’s terrifying”  
“Unless you look at it another way, like how safe I can keep you”  
“Okay true, so um where do you live?”  
“Wherever I want”  
“I graduate in two months and I’m probably moving back to Burbank where my sister and best friend live”  
“I’ve never really dated before, but I’d like to try”  
“Yes, so much yes, and also I think we should get tested because I want to blow you so bad, without a condom”  
“I’ll make us an appointment, but until then” Casey moved so that he was holding himself over Chuck, tearing the condom package open with his teeth. “We fuck”  
“Is it wrong that I’m glad there was a hit put on Bryce?”  
“No, he is a prick”  
“I’m aware, but I’m glad because I met you, not that Bryce was going to die”  
“Let’s make a deal that we will never talk about him ever again”  
“Well he is my roommate, so if you’re around then you’ll probably run into him, but deal, just please don’t kill him, like yes he is a bad person and probably deserves pain but not death”  
“I’ll try my best”


End file.
